Rediscovering My Sister
by foreverofbff
Summary: There were many aspects of Elsa that Anna had missed her entire life. Her voice, her hugs, her touch. Anna now has the rest of her life to rediscover her sister. A series of one-shots for Frickfractals on Tumblr. Technically Elsanna, but I'm writing it in a way where it can be taken platonically, sisterly, romantically, or however you want.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: FrickFractals on Tumblr said they wanted a large Elsanna fanfiction that was entirely fluff and cuddles. I thought, "Yeah, I can do fluff," and then wrote this and forgot about it entirely until I was looking for stuff to delete on my computer. I'll update this as often as I can but you know, school and life are crazy.**

* * *

"Anna. Wake up."

The queen's voice was normally very reserved, some might say stoic even. It wasn't a harsh voice, but it wasn't one that betrayed emotion either.

Except today. Except when she spoke to her sister.

"Anna, dear, you have to get up now." This version of the queen's voice was gentle, loving. It openly bared all the affection and feeling Elsa felt for her sister.

"Mmmm," Anna groaned pretending to be sleepier than she actually was. In truth, Anna was wide-awake, but she loved the gentle way her sister woke her up.

"Come on Anna. The sky's awake, so you should be too." Elsa began stroking Anna's face with her cool hands. Anna shivered, but not from the cold. She still wasn't quite used to another person touching her so much, especially not her sister. It had been thirteen long years since Elsa had even properly looked at her, yet alone touched her. _But all that is over now, _she reminded herself, _Elsa has control of her powers and she loves me. _

"Five more minutes," Anna grunted.

"Anna," the queen voice was here now, "we have duties to attend to. I need to review those treaties and you need to check on the—oh!" Anna grabbing her arm and pulling her into the bed cut Elsa's speech short.

"Five. More. Minutes," Anna demanded. She wrapped as much of herself as she could around Elsa's body.

"Okay," Elsa's loving voice was back. "Five more minutes," she agreed and settled down into Anna's arms.

"Love ya sis," Anna whispered and kissed Elsa's cheek.

"I love you too, stinker."

Half an hour later, the maid would find the queen and princess snoring gently in Anna's bed, wrapped in each others' arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna was always singing. When she was a child, she could often be found outside of Elsa's door singing songs like, "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?" or "Elsa it's my Birthday Please Come out and Play" or "Today I Found a Bug. I Gave it a Hug." When she wasn't singing to Elsa, she was singing to the ducks in the pond, or the paintings on the walls, or (when they had time to listen) even her parents.

Anna was always singing, so Elsa was very acquainted with her singing voice. But Anna had never heard Elsa sing.

Which was a shame, really, Anna reasoned, because Elsa had the most splendid and commanding talking voice. Imagine how beautiful her singing voice must be.

So Anna cooked up a plan. During the summer, when it was too hot for Elsa and Olaf to be outside, the trio would shut themselves up in the library. Elsa would cool down the room with her powers and pour over queenly documents (Anna wasn't entirely sure _what _they were, just that they were important) and Anna would attempt to teach Olaf how to read. On one of these days, Anna decided to teach Olaf one of the songs she had learned as a child. Anna only hoped Elsa knew it too.

Sure enough, as soon as Anna started singing, Elsa began to hum along. Anna grew louder and louder, bringing Elsa up in volume too. Eventually, Elsa was singing along and when the song reached the chorus Anna stopped singing entirely leaving Elsa to continue in a wonderful solo.

Anna clapped and jumped up and down.

"I knew it! Elsa, your singing, it's amazing!"

"Thank you," Elsa said, blushing deeply and attempting to hide behind her document.

"And you know that song! Do you know all of the songs I know? Do you know _The Baker's Song _or _The Queen's March?"_

Elsa chuckled, her hand coming up to cover her mouth the way it always did when she laughed. "Yes, Anna, I probably know all of the songs you know. We did grow up with the same parents and tutors, although I've heard you took leave of your lessons as soon as you possibly could, while I continued on."

It was Anna's turn to blush. "Well, you know, I was never one for schooling and lessons. Although I loved singing. It was one of the only classes I could bear. Elsa, do you know _Winter's Child?"_

"Of course I do. _Winter's Child _was written about me."

"It was?"

Elsa nodded.

Anna took a deep breath. "Would you sing it with me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Elsa replied, and so they began.

"_On the coldest, longest winter night_

_ A puff of snow blew out the candlelight_

_ A chorus of screaming filled the air_

_ A baby was born with snow-white hair_

_ The child could command snow and ice_

_ But her temperament wasn't so nice_

_ For like her pale and bitter skin_

_ Her heart was frozen deep within"_

Anna stopped suddenly. "I don't like this song anymore. Not now that I know it was written about you."

Elsa smiled sadly. "It's not a particularly nice song, no. But it is accurate. I was not a particularly nice child. Not until you came along."

"Really?"

"Yep. I was, to put it mildly, cold. I wouldn't talk to anyone. I wouldn't eat much. I hardly ever smiled."

"That does sound like you. Or, rather, the you who shut me out for most of my life. No offense."

"None taken. But there is a second verse you know."

"There is?"

Elsa nodded and began singing again.

"_On the warmest, longest summer morn_

_ A sister for the Winter Child was born_

_ The baby was born wearing a grin_

_ And softened the Winter Child from within_

_ A chorus of laughter filled the air_

_ And the Winter Child began to care_

_ The Summer Child played her part_

_ And thawed the Winter Queen's frozen heart."_

The last note of the song was cut off as Anna cut off Elsa's air supply by throwing her arms around her sister. Elsa smiled and returned the hug.

"I love you Elsa," Anna muttered into Elsa's hair.

"I love you too Anna," Elsa replied kissing her sister on the head.

Anna cried into Elsa's shoulder for quite some time. She never said so explicitly, but Anna was fairly certain that Elsa had written the second verse herself.

**A/N I'm not entirely happy with the song, but I think it gets the point across well enough. I might go back and finagle with it later, but for now I'll leave it how it is. This chapter was a lot of fun, even though it wasn't planned in the original storyline (if there is one). Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Updates will not be regular at all, I'm sorry. Life is crazy right now.**


End file.
